


Serenity

by FrostfireEzreal



Series: A Thousand Stars [4]
Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: The first time he met his master Kayn was nothing more than a child. A twelve year old who hopped from ship to ship and sailed among the stars in hopes of finding someone who could teach him to be strong.Kayn thinks back on his past and the trials he faced before ending up with his current master.





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of works about the obstacles Ordinal Kayn faces during his quest for power. It goes into detail about his past, present, and wishes for the future. Will cover a variety of topics including his relationship to Emperor Jarvan, his Master Zed, and many more. All drabbles were originally posted on highordinal.tumblr.com

The first time he met his master Kayn was nothing more than a child. A twelve year old who hopped from ship to ship and sailed among the stars in hopes of finding someone who could teach him to be strong. After a week of traveling this way, he landed on Ionan. He began his search and quite quickly found a group of hooded figures shrouded in shadow. Kayn took interest and followed them. Long story short, he passed their test, proved his worth and was accepted into the fold.

Zed, his master, prepared him a room, gave him food, and supplied him with a gi to use during training the next day. It wasn’t much, but it was a kindness he hadn’t seen in years. After the sun had set and the monastery became silent, Kayn sat up in his futon and stared out the window. The sky was dark and the stars barely shined. He glanced around the large empty room; plain and bare. The night was cold and Kayn had never felt more alone. The child slowly pulled his knees to his chest and began to ponder. 

When he was younger he aspired to follow in the footsteps of his parents; he wanted to become a soldier of the Demaxian empire. Because of this wish his parents paid for private tutors to teach him proper Demaxian combat techniques. He frequented the emperor’s practice yard for his lessons, and while there met and befriended prince Jarvan. The two trained together, played together, and reveled in causing mischief for the palace servants. They were almost inseparable.

But when Kayn’s parents didn’t return from a scouting mission, he was taken from his comfortable life and thrown into a prison of hate and anguish. Kayn shut his eyes, holding himself tightly as he remembered that day. 

He and Jarvan had just finished practice and were passing the time reading books together in the personal gardens of the royal family’s quarters. Sitting in the young prince’s lap was a book filled to the brim with poems. After Kayn begged his friend to teach him how to write them, Jarvan agreed and first decided to show him some examples. They were just about to turn the page when a group of strange people barged into the room, the emperor following not too far behind them. It wasn’t long after that they informed him of what happened to his parents, apologized for his loss, then demand for him to head home to pack his things. 

Like anyone would, Kayn fought back. He argued with them, asking for explanations; but they refused to tell him anything. It got to the point where he got so worked up that Jarvan had to step in and calm him down. The prince stood before him embracing him tightly, pleading for him to breathe. He did what he was told and let go of his anger, but it seemed as though the strangers got impatient. Before he could return the hug, he was ripped from Jarvan’s grip and dragged through the halls. Kayn screamed; crying out for his friend. He watched Jarvan try to run after him, but before he could leave the room the prince was held up by his father. 

He was forced to take only the essentials, then was abandoned at an orphanage. He hated that place. Day after day he was berated for absolutely nothing. The other children picked on him, assaulted him, blamed him for their shortcomings. They were a horrendous lot, broken and bruised from the shackles of this prison. Whenever Kayn could leave the orphanage he did. He undertook more serious training and visited the prince more often. Jarvan had done all he could to help ease his pain, but there was only so much a child could do.

After months of living in agony, Kayn finally snapped. He packed whatever he had left and ran away. He took one last trip to the palace, leaving a hastily written note to his friend, before sneaking onto a cargo ship heading towards the outer planets.

> _My dear friend,_
> 
> _I’m sorry. I don’t want to leave you but I can’t deal with this mad house anymore. I packed my stuff and I left. I just wanted to leave this for you to let you know I’m okay. I don’t know where I’m going, but I know I will get stronger. For you and for my parents._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Sheida_

Just like that he lost everything, endured agony, then ran away from his cursed life. This heart wrenching pain plagued him, taking a toll on his mind as he thought: Was it right to abandon his home? Would Jarvan hate him for leaving so suddenly? Would he be allowed back in Demaxia after this? And his worst fear: What if they come after me? Kayn shuddered at the thought, burying his face deeper into his knees. He didn’t want to go back. Not until he was stronger- not until he had the power to push aside those who stood in his way. 

The boy felt his heart become heavy and his eyes begin to water. But the night sounds ceased and a presence appeared within the room. “You are troubled.” The voice resonated around the space, filling Kayn’s mind. The child’s head shot up and turned towards the source. The man who took him in, Zed, was standing in the doorway. 

“N-No, I’m okay.” Kayn managed to get out before looking away from the man. Zed was not in his usual garb; instead was dressed in an outfit used for lounging around, his mask not there to hide his features. Though stern and covered in scars, he looked much kinder- more approachable like this. But even so, Kayn was scared.

He watched as the other eyed him curiously. “You shed tears yet say nothing is wrong?” The man approached him, stopping to sit at his bedside. The boys hands balled into fists, biting his bottom lip. The last thing he wanted to do was show his master vulnerability, especially after working so hard to prove that he was worthy of his time and attention.

“Speak to me, child. It is unwise to push your feelings aside, for it will bring nothing but pain and suffering later on.” 

Kayn thought of the others words, his chest tightening from the pain he felt. But this man- he was to be living with him for as long as he trained. Sooner or later he would know everything. The child sighed and finally turned towards his new master, gazing into his crimson eyes. “I’m scared.”

The older waited before walking in. He sat next to the boy, reaching out to pat his head. “It is alright to be afraid because that fear will never fully go away.” 

The Demaxian felt tears begin to fall once more. Master Zed; the way he talked seemed oddly warm. 

“I will teach you to harness that fear and use it as a weapon. The shadows will become your friends- the dark will be menacing to you no more.”

The boy sniffled, rubbing his eyes. He was tired; from both crying and his journey here. 

“Sleep now, my child.” Was all Zed said before getting back up and leaving the room. As he closed the door, the light faded and he was surrounded by the dark. Although this time, it felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to expand on Kayn's childhood before and after he met Zed, and this is what my smooth brain came up with. Leave a comment and a kudo if you liked it!


End file.
